


Making It Awkward

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linke and Juri make up a plan to get rid of Linke's virginity and Linke nearly screws it all up out of sheer embarassment. Dubious consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Awkward

"Good God, Linke, you make _Jan_ look easy."

"You've done Jan?" Linke asks archly, pulling back. He frowns at Juri, who is lying fully nude next to him on the bed, not even the covers hiding his erect manhood. Linke, equally hard, studies him, wondering if he should back out before they get any farther.

Juri sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, alright? And no, I'm not interested in talking about it." Juri says.

"Get on with it, will ya?" he adds. "It's not that hard. You stick your dick in my hole. Put the lube on already."

"I am not masturbating in front of you."

Juri groans.

"It's not masturbating, it's _prepping_. There's a difference."

"I am not touching myself in front of you," Linke says, folding his arms over his chest. "I have some pride."

"Well, I'm not having your dry ass dick up my ass. We're using the lube so put it on."

"I am not going to touch myself in front of you, Juri."

"Then just fucking move over and let me do it."

"Do not put your hands on my penis, Juri Schewe!"

"Are you serious, Linke? We're about to fuck each other and _you_ don't want _me_ touching _your_ dick. That's retarded."

"Maybe we should stop," Linke whines, pulling away.

"Dude, no. You're hard; I'm hard. You've already got the damn condom on. This was your idea: we're doing this."

"You two need help?" someone asks beside the doorway. Linke's heart sinks as even more blood rushes to his cheeks. David has heard them. Of every goddamn person in the freakin' band house why does it have to be _David_ who comes to investigate? God, _Franky_ would be less embarrassing. He'd just squeak and shut the door again. David would actually come inside which, granted, is what he is doing now.

"Hi, David," Juri says far too sweetly, grabbing Linke around the waist and pulling him into his side. He holds on tight as Linke protests, the bassist determined to squirm away as soon as possible. "Yes, we'd love some help."

Linke stops, his eyelids disappearing as his eyes go comically wide.

"Uh, no, we wouldn't," Linke says, laughing uncomfortably. "Juri and I are quite fine on our own."

David smiles and leans against the wall, one finger against his chin as he takes in his two naked band mates. Linke pries Juri's fingers off him and scoots away, only to see Juri's smile take on a discomforting quality.

"Really? Because I could hear you guys from all the way down the hall and it sounded like you needed some help, Chris," David muses, as though he is not at all concerned that Juri and Linke are trying to get it on while he is in the house.

Juri smiles wide as a hippopotamus on crack, making Linke want to smack him just to get some emotion other than absolute glee. Their not-so-careful plan is unraveling at astronomical speed and Linke really, really wants to crawl into a corner and quietly off himself.

Unfortunately, Juri is not about to let him go anywhere, if his next words are anything to go by.

"Great. Now we don't have to explain anything. David, tell Linke to slick himself up," Juri says happily, clapping Linke on the back so hard Linke smacks his chin on his knee. Linke scowls at the drummer.

"Chris, you really do need to use lube," David adds.

"David, please leave us alone," Linke says, trying to hide his mortified face in the pillows.

"All you need to do is relax, Chris. Take a deep breath and calm down," David says, pulling his shirt off over his head and joining Juri and Linke on the bed. He tugs his pants off, too, and sits down next to Linke, gently pulling him back up to a sitting position.

"This is not happening," Linke groans, trying to pull away from David.

"Yes, it is," David says, his voice kind.

He strokes calloused fingers over Linke's cheek and looks Linke in the eyes, his captivating blue meeting Linke's gray-green.

"Chris, relax. No one's going to laugh at you if you're not amazing your first time. So relax."

"Da-vii," Linke whines softly.

David smiles and kisses Linke's lips. Linke jerks back but David continues to press on, not letting the bassist scramble away like he desperately wants to do. Juri grins in the background as he watches David unwind Linke with only his lips and lay the anxious bassist back against the bedspread.

"Relax," David whispers.

"Juri," he orders, looking at the tall drummer. "Turn over, please, ass up if you will."

Juri snorts a laugh but he does as David says, gripping the sides of the bed frame in his large hands as he props himself up on his knees. David smiles sweetly and takes the bottle of lube in his hands, flicking the cap open before handing it to Linke.

"Pour some on my palm," he directs softly, cupping his hands underneath Linke's. Linke stares at him. David smiles again.

"You need to turn the bottle over and squeeze it, Chris."

Linke blinks.

"Oh, right. Um, yeah, of course," he says, stumbling over every syllable. Linke can hear Juri's amused laughter over his muddled thoughts but all his attention is on David and his entrancing, unfamiliarly dark eyes.

David lets out a slightly exasperated huff and Linke jumps to action. He turns the lube over and watches sas the oily liquid slides down into David's hand. David nods, encouraging Linke. He rubs his hands together, spreading the liquid between them. He glances up into Linke's eyes for a brief second before kneeling and taking Linke's cock in his long hands, smoothing the lube over the condom-sheathed hardness.

Linke bites the inside of his cheek. David's touch feels fantastic and Linke is barely keeping himself from coming under those familiar calloused fingers.

"I, uh- I think I'm good, David," he mutters, hoping David will not hear the strain in his voice.

David smiles and pulls his hands away.

"What do I do now?" Linke whispers cluelessly, his mind having disappeared somewhere inside David's cobalt gaze.

"That's up to you," David says. "Juri's ready for you now, I'm sure, if you'd simply turn around."

Linke nods, not hearing Juri's soft chuckle. He turns and positions himself behind Juri, his knees spreading wide as he looks at Juri's narrow hips and ass. Juri's hole is just there and Linke cannot help wondering if he will even fit in that miniscule, puckered entrance.

"Relax," David whispers, laying his fingertips on Linke's sides. "You're going to need to stretch Juri out a bit. He's normally very loose so you don't need to do much but it's only polite to do some beforehand."

Linke does not stop to wonder how David knows so much about Juri's hole because David is pouring more lube onto his hands and coating Linke's fingers with the shining liquid. Linke gulps and reaches out, running his fingers over Juri's backside, Juri shivering slightly under his touch. Linke grins a shaky grin. Juri is responding nicely so Linke decides to speed things up. He jams his thumb into Juri's hole all the way up to his second knuckle.

Juri jerks back.

"Warn me, will you?" he gasps.

"Sorry," Linke mutters. "Are you okay?"

Juri nods and settles back.

"A little warning would be nice. You don't need to be gentle but _jeez_," he says before burying his face in the pillows again.

Linke slides his index finger in after his thumb and slowly spreads the digits wide within Juri's hole. He can hear Juri's breathy moans, so he knows Juri is enjoying it but Linke's not quite sure he himself is. Fingers up one of his best friends' asses is turning out a lot more awkward than he had expected. Linke had thought this would be a quick, step-by-step endeavor that they could do one afternoon and be done with it, not this…mess…with _David_ watching over it all.

"He's ready," David murmurs into Linke's ear. "Now, line yourself up and move in. He'll let you know when you can do more."

Linke sucks in a breath.

"Juri?" he asks.

"I'm ready, Linke. Just listen to David," Juri pants as Linke's fingers settle on his hips and Linke's cock presses against his waiting hole.

Linke stops. He is unable to believe that he is really doing this, that he is really going to lose his virginity right now to Juri. This had seemed so much simpler when they had talked it through. Now Linke's stomach is a mass of electrified nerve endings, half of which are telling him to keep going and half of which are screaming at him to run as fast as he can out of this bedroom and forget this ever happened.

"Chris," David hums, his breath on Linke's neck. "You can do this. We're right here if anything goes wrong so relax."

Linke shuts his eyes tight as he slides into Juri's entrance. His breath hitches as Juri's muscles ripple against his hard cock, the feeling tighter and more wonderful than his hand has ever been, and he moves forward, suddenly in love with this exotic new feeling of Juri underneath him, Juri around him, Juri everywhere. Linke moves, using Juri's heavy gasps and pants as a gauge for when to bring his speed up and then he is sliding in and out, back and forth, into and out of Juri and Juri is panting and moaning underneath him, gasping out how good this feels, how incredible Linke's cock is and Linke's thrusts are, and Linke cannot control himself. He pounds into Juri, one hand moving down to touch Juri's balls, to feel their tightness. Linke knows he likes having his sack rolled and he copies the move on Juri, his excitement building as Juri's strong, deeply muscled thighs begin to quiver and shake.

"Yes," David hisses. "Now, grab his cock and stroke it. He'll like that."

Linke obeys, leaning down, still pounding into Juri though now he has the rhythm down and he does not need to think about it. He wraps his fingers around Juri's thick member, stroking it like David tells him. He follows David's every word as David is talking to him, instructing him on all the little things Juri likes, somehow telling Linke so many things in what cannot be more than a few seconds because Juri's quaking beneath him and Linke can feel the burn building from the base of his spine and pooling into his stomach so fast that Linke can only move and hope that Juri will forgive him as he grits his teeth and comes deep within Juri's sweet, hot ass.

"Keep moving," David whispers just when Linke wants to collapse. "A couple more thrusts as you stroke him and he'll be there, too."

Linke nods wearily and he pushes into Juri again and again as deep as he can go. Juri moans low and guttural, and he bucks under Linke as warm wetness flows between Linke's fingers. Juri's legs give out. They collapse onto the bed, Juri twisting away onto his back, Linke gasping and pulling out of Juri's hole reluctantly.

They lie side by side, both panting as the orgasm sears through them. Linke looks over at Juri, wondering how the hell they are even going to look at each other when they leave the room, when David giggles and falls back between them, wrapping an arm over Juri's chest and kissing him passionately as though Linke has suddenly disappeared from the room when he is right there watching them. Linke shakes his head in amazement and falls back into the pillows.

"You're together?" he asks when David pulls away from Juri's swollen lips.

David grins.

"Of course. Did you think I'd let Juri fuck you without me around?" he asks, snuggling down next to Juri and kissing his cheek fondly.

"So this…?"

"Means nothing or everything. Your choice, Chris, if you ever want to come back," David says, Juri echoing his offer with an affirmative grunt. "We'd make an awesome threesome."

"Uh huh," Linke mutters as he pulls the condom off his limp cock and begins to gather his clothes from where they are scattered around Juri's bed. "I'll have to remember that."

Linke yanks his pants on and does his fly up as he walks to the door, turning back to look at Juri collecting a more demanding kiss from David. Linke smirks, his embarrassment long gone, as his voyeuristic streak makes his cock twitch appreciatively. David's sweet androgyny against Juri's stacked masculinity is captivating to watch but Linke draws himself away. He's overstayed his welcome and he knows it.

He walks out the door.


End file.
